


Gimme Love

by EverythingisEvil



Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: Kota gets ready for a date"Gimme, gimme love when I'm gone"
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Kudos: 20





	Gimme Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something something to pull me out of my slump

It hurt, feeling so hopeless like this. A whole ocean away. He didn’t know what to do with himself now, sitting at home, occasionally going out to train, making sure he still had it. The phone shaped mark on his chest still was tender after his bad decision. At least the phone was okay.

It was warming up in Japan, spring was about to hit. Looking out from his balcony he noticed that even during a pandemic, the tarps had been put over the trees to stunt the cherry blossoms from blooming too early. He didn’t feel like checking the news, he didn’t want such a great day to be ruined by bad news. So, instead he went back inside and started getting ready.

He was still in his pyjamas so he was quick to change into something casual. Brushing his teeth and hair, grumbling at the way his hair awkwardly sat from not being cut in a while. He would try to clean it up himself but he was too afraid of messing it up. Putting on some deodorant and slapping some moisturizer he looked surpringly put together for someone who was still shaking off the affects of sleep.

With a grunt he flopped down onto his couch. Pulling out his phone he hurried to hit the call button. He didn't have to wait long. Before he knew it he was in front of him.  
"Kenny." The name hung in the empty air  
"Kota." The reply took up all of his silent living room.


End file.
